27 Seconds
by sarah.write.now
Summary: He said forever and always. But he said two very different words in one very short phone call. One-sided romance. R&R!


**AN: Okay... this is based on real-life. Though I don't know how it really went down. Onshot peopleee!!!!!! Aha. **

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Psh, yeah right. **

**(Please tell me you can tell who's who? And please no flames and NO reports please!)  
**

_27 Seconds._

That's how long it took for him to break my heart in half.

_27 Seconds._

It's how long it took for him to glance at her: the black haired beauty.

_27 Seconds._

It's how long it took for him to run up to her, and tap her on the shoulder. To declare himself single, and ready to date. Ready to date _her._

And most importantly it's how long the phone call was.

I was sitting in my room, my new friend beside me. Our friendship was courtesy of our amazing boyfriends. Well, _her _amazing boyfriend. Mine wasn't so amazing. His eye were always drifting. To another girl. He'd had a fling with one girl after meeting her at some camp. And I was his girlfriend at the time. I hadn't made a big deal about it. As long as he stayed with me it was fine. I was clingy, and needy. But I wasn't really. I was loving. Desperate for someone to love me back. Every time a boy broke up with me, that was always the reason, though. They'd call me crazy, too. _Crazy in love_, is what always went through my mind when they said that. But if I spoke it out loud I'd be a cheesy girl who wished they'd stay with her. And I wasn't like that. On the outside, anyway.

God I wish I could be strong. Strong like the girl he met at camp, maybe. She'd found out that his relationship with her couldn't last, and she hadn't made a big deal. He isn't worth it. That's what she said. If he's going to cheat... he isn't worth it. But I didn't listen. And my friendship with her crumbled. And now I only have this new friend. And soon my friendship with her would be gone, because she'd choose her loving boyfriend over me, I'm sure. She'd already lost so much to date him. A friend. (His ex-girlfriend). Some jealous fans. So why not lose one more friend? I would give her up for _him. _

A mistake. But I would have.

He called and told me he'd met someone new. During his music video shoot. He'd stolen her right from under his other band mate's nose... the only single one... and the one who had wanted her to be in the video so badly in the first place. He called and said that everything he told me in the past was fake... unreal.

_And I remembered when you said: Forever and Always._

He told me I was crazy. _Crazy in love. _He told me I wasn't good enough. _Good enough for who, exactly? _He told me this new girl was everything he was looking for. _Which is what? Publicity? _

And he did it all with just two words.

It's Over.

And he did it all in twenty-seven seconds. Because everyone knows I get so excited when he calls: I pick up the phone on the first ring.

Ten seconds.

And then he says hi.

Twelves seconds.

I say that I miss him.

Twenty seconds.

He says it's over.

And hangs up.

Twenty Seven seconds.

And I cry and cry, while Alex pats my back in sympathy. Lucky girl. She got the good Grey. The one who's so sensitive about her heart. He's protective over her. Because his heart has been broken before too.

And mine has too.

Many, many times.

Too many times for someone who just became legally able to vote.

And now Shane will want me to not tell anyone.

But that won't happen.

Because I'm spiteful. And immature. And I was in love, and now I'm sad, and jealous. And it's all I can do to help heal my heart. He'll defend himself. _You can't say someone dumped you in 27 seconds if you hang up on them. _When in truth, he hung up on me.

And just as Ellen DeGeneros calls me onto the stage of her show.... I take a deep breath and prepare myself to out him.

He'll be known as the jerk who dumped country's sweetheart.

And I'll make sure they all know.

He did it in _Twenty Seven Seconds._

**AN:So I felt like doing something a little angsty, which I'm not good at. I wanted to do something out of my comfort zone. I didn't do any dialouge, nor did I use names. Though I guess I can tell you: Its basically Taylor Swift narrarating. And you can guess who she's talking about. I don't want stupid reviews defending Joe Jonas, kay? It's a one-sided one shot. So you don't get his side of the story. That's the way I wrote it. It's okay if you review saying my writing sucks, but I don't want you talking about celebs.**

**So, reviews please?  
**

**thanks!**


End file.
